FanFiction: The G Word (Pilot)
= Main Article: The G Word (Season 1) = = Character List: The G Word Characters = "Pilot" I Hi! I'm Aaron McCoy! I'm just your average sixteen-year old high school boy. I enjoy hanging out with my friends, eating way too much McDonald's, and worrying about my social status. Ya know, normal high school stuff. I'm just your normal high school kid. Well at least I was until he showed up.... II I remember that day so perfectly. It started off just like any other morning. It was 6:30 in the morning, I had just been rudely awaken by my alarm clock, and I sat up in bed staring at my wall. I, as usual, just wanted to jump back under the covers and go to sleep. My father always kept it way too cold in the house. It was 69 degrees like every morning. I dreaded having to take showers because off how cold it was. "Aaron! Get up!" I heard my mother shouting from down the hall. It was time to get ready for school. I walked down the hallway from my bedroom to the bathroom, wearing only my boxers, cuddling with my towel for warmth. I remember getting in the shower that morning. I wiped the sleep away from my brown eyes and started the water. And as the warm water washed over me, I just felt like something about today was going to be different. BUZZ BUZZZ! I reached my hand out of the shower to grab my Samsung Galaxy from the sink counter. It was a text from my best friend: Alyssa Hill. Joey broke up with me! ''the text read. Before I could finish typing a response, Alyssa sent me like five screenshots of her texts with Joey leading up to the breakup text. I knew that I needed to get to school early that morning to support my friend. I hurriedly finished my shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Unfortunately, at the time, my raggedy old car was in the shop and we technically lived in the wrong school zone area even though my school, Valley Side High, was way closer than Jefferson High. Meaning the bus wasn't an option. I had to rely on my mother to drop me off. "Mom! Can we go a''lready?!" I begged. "Aaron James McCoy! What has gotten into you!", she replied, "You never want to get to school this early! Now sit down and eat something. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all." I rolled my eyes and grabbed an orange from the kitchen counter. "See look, food, Can we go now? I can eat this on the way." My parents had been fighting the night before. As she heard my father's footsteps coming down the hall to the kitchen she responded to me: "Ok let's go. Tell your brother bye." My brother, Zach, was a sixth grader at Valley Side Middle We ''were ''zoned for that so he took the bus to school. When I finally got to school, Alyssa was in tears. Seeing Alyssa cry always gave me this horrible feeling in the pit off my stomach. She'd been my best friend since kindergarten. "Awe Come here." I said in a comforting voice as I brought her into a hug, "How're you holding up?". "Not great. I just wish I'd have seen it coming! God what a freaking loser! Screw him!", her cries turned into yelling, "I hope he enjoys his new skinny bitch!". Alyssa wasn't fat but she wasn't skinny either. She had thick thighs and pretty eyes as we kids used to say back then. "Did that make you feel better?", I chuckled. Alyssa's eyes locked onto mine in that moment. She gave me a smile and leaned her face closer to mine. Confused, (and ''REALLY ''hoping she wasn't trying to kiss me) I pulled her back into a hug and swung her around in my arms while both of us laughed. Alyssa's female friends shew up not too long after that so I headed over to talk to the guys. Justin Lee was my best male friend back then. Although I didn't particularly like the group of friends he and I hung out with. Justin was about a foot and a half shorter than me with this crazy dirty blonde curly hair and glasses. His friends were considered the outcasts or the rebels. And of course being his best friend meant that I was always around them too. "Yo Aaron, that Alyssa chick is hot! You hittin' that bro?" said one of Justin's friends. The question pissed me off but also made me think. Alyssa ''is ''pretty hot. She had these amazing green eyes and this long healthy dark brown hair and an amazing smile you wouldn't soon forget. She'd been my best friend forever, and I was pretty sure she was in love with me. But I wasn't into her. In fact I'd never really been into anyone. I'd had girlfriends before, yes, but they were always way more into me than I was them... "Earth to Aaron!" said the boy. I replied: "No. She's more like a sister to me." III The hallways were always so crowded. Too many students for such narrow hallways. I always hated it. I weaved my way through the traffic of bodies and was early to my fifth period: History. It was the only class Alyssa and I had together this year. No matter how early I was, Alyssa always beat me to class. I never understood how she did it. Sure enough when I walked into the classroom Alyssa was sitting in her desk. Her eyes were red. She'd clearly been crying but her eyes lit up when she saw me. I took my seat in the desk behind her. We chatted as the classroom filled up with students and then that's when it happened. The moment that changed everything. The desk behind me was always empty. It was the only desk out of the twenty-six desks that didn't have a student. Until that day at least. There was a new student. I remember turning around and seeing him for the first time. The first boy I'd ever fall in love with. He was wearing a black hoodie. He had the hood covering his blond hair. He had his elbow on the desk to prop his face up with his fist. He had green eyes and clear skin. I was never the person to talk to anyone first. I was always kind of socially anxious. So I don't know what compelled me to talk to him but I did. "Hey new kid.", I said with a shy smile, "How's your first day going?". For a second he looked at me puzzled. His eyes locked onto mine and I felt something in my chest. Something I'd never felt before. It felt great and terrible at the same time. And for a second, just a second it looked like he felt it too. Finally, he broke the silence. "Mediocre" he said. His voice was deep but different and unique. "Wow! High praise for this place!" I joked. He smiled at me with his godly white teeth. "I'm Brandon" he said. "I'm Aaron and this...", I tapped Alyssa and she turned to face Brandon, "This is Alys----" "I'M DANIEL!" interrupts Daniel Winter, the class clown and my sometimes friend. Daniel holds his hand out to Brandon expecting a handshake but Brandon just stares at Daniel. "I'm sorry, I don't really shake hands with new people. Nothing personal, just a ''me ''thing, so yeah!" Brandon replies with a subtle hint of sass. "Oh! You're gay!", Daniel exclaims. For a second I look at Daniel with anger. Thinking how could he be so blunt or rude but then that feeling quickly passes as I too have become curious about Brandon's sexuality. Ever since I was, well, I guess I've always been curious about my sexuality. I really began to question my sexuality when I was 11. I had the biggest crush on Zac Efron! When I was 13 I used my dad's laptop to do what every other teenage boy was starting to do: Search the web for pornography. Only I wasn't watching women. I was watched men.